Prior approaches to obtain a larger work path while media blasting a surface use single narrow angle nozzles, two nozzles or multiple nozzles which are attached at fixed angles.                U.S. Patent Document No. 20120135670 (Baer) discloses a means of increasing the productivity and improving the safety of an internal diameter cylindrical blast cleaning, the introduction of an attachment apparatus makes it possible to eliminate or dramatically reduce the use of personnel inside a blast chamber while the process is ongoing thus improving safety of the process and improving the productivity and uniformity of the blasting process. The apparatus includes three principal elements: a blast chamber in which a cylindrical product to be to be treated is mounted on a device that rotates the cylindrical product to be treated; one or more blasting systems and one or more blasting operators.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,449 (Davis) discloses a hand held abrasive blaster includes a tubular wand housing and an abrasives conduit which extends into the wand housing.        The abrasives conduit includes a fixed portion at the rearward end and a rotatable portion at the forward end. A motor rotates the rotatable portion with handles positioned along the exterior of the wand housing at a center of gravity of the wand housing.        U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,598 (Denburgh) discloses an abrasive blast cleaning system using jet nozzles. One of the most efficient manners of cleaning all sorts of articles or surfaces, both small and large, is by means of abrasive blasting or, more descriptively, by the use of compressed air to direct a jet of abrasive particles, such as sand or steel grit, against the particular surface to be cleaned. In the development of this art many different types of nozzles have been suggested in an effort to produce a blast which will clean the surface in the most expeditious manner and, as might be expected, different nozzles are to be preferred depending upon the particular type of work at hand, as well as the particular material used as a cleaning agent.        
Accordingly, what is needed is to decrease water tower downtime, thus reducing the cost to the municipality in having to rent special equipment to maintain water pressure while work is being performed, wherein an operator can apply media blasting material to larger surface areas requiring fewer passes.
Also, surface media blasting poses a danger to the operator(s) and any and all safety precautions must be taken to improve the safety conditions.
The object of the present invention is to reduce costs, and time savings to the operator as less time is required to perform the same amount of work, as fewer passes are needed to blast the same amount of surface area.